The present invention relates to a novel educational game mechanism which may be used as a teaching aid.
Prior teaching and testing machines have included apparatuses which count right or wrong answers by a student and display a light indicating the correctness of the answer. Such a device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,586 issued to Hilbert. Another type of teaching machine includes association of a replica of an object idenfied by the literary equivalent of the same as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,116 issued to Hatchett. Another type of teaching machine includes the feature of permitting the student to venture a multiple guess as to the identity of an item and the literary equivalent of the same. An example of such machines may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,453 issued to Hastings and U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,038 issued to Clark. Both of these machines operate automatically without the interaction of a teacher.
It has been found that teaching machines cannot absolutely replace a teacher and the need for a teaching machine which involves the student and the teacher simultaneously is needed.